Zachary Philip Katznelson
__NOINDEX__ Zachary Philip Katznelson is an British lawyer and senior counsel for the human rights group Reprieve. Katznelson and his colleagues have represented thirty-seven Guantanamo captives. Katznelson has been invited to write multiple op-eds, and has been frequently quoted in the UK press. Comments on Guantanamo captives' cases The BBC News quoted Katznelson's comments following the release of Bisher Al Rawi : : On September 6, 2009 Zachary Katznelson made what The Guardian characterized as "extraordinary claims" on behalf of his client Shaker Aamer. Katznelson repeated accounts Aamer had offered him of severe abuse during his initial interrogations in the Bagram Theater Internment Facility. Aamer had told him some of the interrogators who abused him in Bagram, in early 2002, represented themselves as MI5 officers. Aamer told him about feeling terrified as he recovered from one stunning beating that his interrogators had left him alone in a room with a pistol on the table. Aamer told him that the interrogators who represented themselves as MI5 officers offered him a choice. If he agreed to spy on suspected jihadists living in the UK he could be released to the United Kingdom. Alternatively he could remain indefinitely American custody. Commenting on Aamer's report that he had been left alone with a gun Katznelson said: Commenting on Aamer's report that MI5 had tried to recruit him as a spy Katznelson said: Cases Katznelson has been involved with Katznelson has filed documents for the following captives: On 2008-07-09 Zachary Katznelson filed a "STATEMENT REGARDING HEARING OF JULY 8, 2008" in Civil Actions: 05-CV-748 (RMC), 05-CV-764 (CKK), 05-CV-1347 (GK), 05-CV-1504 (RMC), 05-CV-2215 (RMC), 05-CV-2349 (RMC), 05-CV-2386 (RBW), 06-CV-1766 (HHK)]]. On 2008-07-18 Zachary Katznelson filed a "STATUS REPORT" with regard to Jihad Dhiab, Shaker Aamer in Civil Action No. 05-cv-1457 (GK). On 2008-07-18 Zachary Katznelson filed a "Status Report" with regard to Ahmed Belbacha (ISN 290) in Civil Action No. 05-cv-2349 (RMC). On 2008-07-18 Zachary Katznelson filed a "Status report" with regard to Shaker Abdurraheem Aamer (ISN 239) in Civil Action No. 04-cv-2215 (RMC). On 2008-07-18 Zachary Katznelson filed a "Status report" in Civil Action No. 05-cv-764 (CKK) on behalf of Younis Shakur and Abdullatif Mohammed Nasser. On 2008-08-18 Zachary Katznelson filed a "NOTICE OF APPEARANCE" on behalf of Ahmed Omar (ISN 30) in Civil Action No. 05-cv-2386 (RBW). On 16 August 2008 Zachary Katznelson filed a "NOTICE OF AUTHORIZATION" in Mohammed Omar v. George W. Bush Civil Action No. 05-2386 (RBW) on behalf of Mohammed Omar. mirror On 2008-08-29 Zachary Katznelson filed a "CONSENT MOTION FOR ENTRY OF PROTECTIVE ORDER" with regard to Mohammed Abdulmalik in Civil Action No. 08-cv-1440 (CKK). On 2008-09-09 Zachary Katznelson filed a "NOTICE OF JOINDER IN PETITIONERS’ RESPONSE TO RESPONDENTS’ REQUEST FOR RELIEF FROM SCHEDULING ORDER" with regard to Mohammed Abdulmalik in Civil Action No. 05-cv-764, 05-cv-1504, 05-cv-2349, 05-cv-748, 04-cv-2215, 05-1457, 05-cv-270, 08-cv-1440, 05-cv-2386]] (CKK, RMC, GK, JR, RBW). Petitioners Abdullatif Nasser, Nabil Hadjarab, Ahmed Belbacha, Mohsen Ahbdrub Aboassy, Said Salim Bin Salman, Samir Najy Mukbel, Shaker Aamer, Jihad Dhiab, Sherif El-Mashad, Adel Fattough Al Gazzar, Mohammed Abdulmalik, Sayf Bin Abdullah and Ahmed Omar, join in Petitioners’ Response to Respondents’ Motion for Relief from Scheduling Order, filed with the Court Security Officer on September 8, 2008. The Notice of Filing of this Response was filed as Misc. Docket Number 357. On 2008-09-12 Zachary Katznelson filed a "MEMORANDUM OF UNDERSTANDING REGARDING ACCESS TO CLASSIFIED NATIONAL SECURITY INFORMATION" in Civil Action No. 05-cv-764, 05-cv-1504, 05-cv-2349, 05-cv-748, 04-cv-2215, 05-1457, 05-cv-270, 08-cv-1440, 05-cv-2386]] (CKK, RMC, GK, JR, RBW). On 2008-09-27 Zachary Katznelson filed a "Notices of authorization by petitioners to pursue this action" in Civil Action No. 05-cv-329, 05-cv-2349 (PLF, RMC). On September 27 2008 Zachary Katznelson and Cori Crider of Reprieve filed a "NOTICE OF AUTHORIZATION BY PETITIONER SAIFULLAH PARACHA TO PURSUE THIS ACTION" on behalf of Saifullah Paracha in Civil Action No. 04-2022. (PLF). mirror On 2008-11-10 Zachary Katznelson filed a "MEMORANDUM OF UNDERSTANDING REGARDING ACCESS TO CLASSIFIED NATIONAL SECURITY INFORMATION" in Civil Action No. 08-cv-1789 (RWR). References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo Bay attorneys